1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program and, in particular, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that allow a user to capture a highly attractive image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a user to capture a highly attractive image, image pickup apparatuses that give advice to a user when the user captures an image have been developed.
Some of such image pickup apparatuses detect the position of a face image of a person in an image to be captured and output a voice message indicating an appropriate direction of the image pickup apparatus so that the detected face image is located at a predetermined position in the image to be captured (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-269562).
In addition, some of such image pickup apparatuses detects an amount of shift of a composition of an image to be captured from a preliminary image that is pre-captured in response to a user instruction and displays a sub-image indicating a direction in which the image pickup apparatus should be moved in accordance with the detection result (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-222690). If the user turns the image pickup apparatus so that it faces in the direction indicated by the sub-image, the user can capture an image having a composition that is the same as that of the preliminary image.